


Brother or Sister Snake

by dead_but_living



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Addiction, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bisexuality, Body Modification, Brother Feels, Brothers, Bulimia, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Depression, Drug Addiction, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Makeup, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pansexual Character, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Siblings, References to Addiction, Scars, Self-Harm, Siblings, Snakes, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: [Three victims, all still alive.All have a surgically split tounge and a tattoo on their forearm with the words "Greedy Snake" in cursive.]The first Derek Morgan saw his younger brother since the death of their mother, the young man was called to recount his experiences. Lukas Morgan was a victim.As the BAU solved the case of the abduction and non-consentual body modification, Lukas Morgan gained a liking to a genius who had helped him when Derek was too busy searching for the UNSUB.





	1. Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to share this with y'all. Lukas is a character of my own creation, he's the adopted brother of Derek. 
> 
> Lukas knows many different things in different languages and he usually calls Derek "Hermano" because he was with a Mexican family before getting adopted by the Morgans and he learned how to speak Spanish. Lukas started calling Derek "Hermano" as a joke when he was 15, and it turned into a genuine habit to use the word.
> 
> Chapter 1: Derek's pov.
> 
> Short chapters.

I walked into the conference room, arranging my things for a second before looking toward the team. 

"You're late." Hitch said simply. I nodded, breathing a heavy sigh. He moved to the side, showing me the board that had the victims' faced posted on it.

"The unsub leaves a tattoo and a surgical tounge split as their signature. All victims male." Reid quickly briefs before returning to mumbling while reading about the victims. I looked towards the board, examining each victim thoroughly.

 

The first that was found was named Eric Green and had black hair and little muscle mass.

The second that was found was named Jamie Smith, a brunet who seemed to have a muscular build and worked out.

The last that was found was named Lukas Morgan. The same name and the same appearance as my kindhearted brother. From his dirty blond mop of hair to his tall idolized dancer body, the victim matched my brother.

 

I froze, a look of shock on my face. I walked closer to the third image, looking at the jaw next to the left earlobe. There it was. His specific tattoo. When he turned 18, he got a small tattoo of the logo of his favorite band, Palaye Royale. 

I turned to Hotch, hoping it wasn't true.

"Can.... can I go make a call real quick?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. He looled at me strangely for a second before nodding. I walked to the cirner of the room, wantinf some privacy but not wanting to leave tear myself away from the images of my bruised brother. Unlike all the other victims, Lukas was covered in bruises and cuts. I want to believe the unsub just didn't like him, but something tells me it was something different.

I quickly dialed the number of my brother, a silent prayer at the back of my throat.

"H-hello?" A shaky voice asked after a click. A small tear dropped before I spoke, relief clear in my voice.

"Lukas?! Thank god, I was so worried. We just got a new case and one of the victims looks exactly like you and has the same name and everything, so please tell me nobody hurt you." I rushed out, worry making me dizzy. I heard Lukas hesitate slightly, making me even more nervous.

"..... If it's where a couple of people were kidnapped and forced to have plastic surgery, then yeah. I'm one of the victims." My younger brother said bluntly. I let out a small sob as tears roll down my face.

"..... Those bruises and cuts aren't from the unsub, are they?" I asked hesitantly. Hearing no reply, I sniffed and tried to call myself. "I can see if you can get flown into Quantico. You'll be staying with me for the next long while." I said solemnly.

"...... Thanks a lot, Derek..... I don't know what I'd have done without you...." Lukas said, guilt seeping in his tone.

"No problem. Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Hermano." Lukas replied, hanging up. I woke my face before turning back to the team. They all had been eavesdropping, but pretended to not be when I turned my attention to them. Besides Reid, he looked on in curiosity and worry.

"How fast can I get a jet to bring Lukas Morgan here." I asked bluntly. Hotch's eyes widened and looked to be thinking.

Reid, as expected, answered with "apporximately an hour and 47 minutes." I nodded and walked off, hoping to see my brother and bring the unsub to justice.


	2. Bisexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Lukas's pov]
> 
> I'm almost in Quantico, dread and guilt threatening to empty my already mostly empty stomach.
> 
>  
> 
> I can't tell him.
> 
> I truly thought she would've been the right one.
> 
> He'll be furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas deals with addictions to self-harm and caffeine, and deals with eating disorders. He also, admittedly, has quite a more "feminine" expression (he usually wears makeup to cover bruises, likes to get his nails painted, etc. It isn't really because of the stereotype that I added it, I just decided he's gonna love wearing feminine clothes and stuff.)
> 
> I stated in the last chapter that Fran was dead, but this chapter will talk a little more about that.
> 
> Derek calls Spencer "Pretty Boy" because Spencer is a giant nerd like Lukas and absolutely Lukas's ideal man. (Btw, Lukas doenst know this.)
> 
> Warning: mentions of scars, self-harm, dead family members, car crashes, bulimia, vomit, cursing (of course), talk of biphobia, and non-consentual body modification.

The small jet touched down quicker than I would have liked. Somehow, Derek had convinced higher ups or whatever to let me ride in a private jet. 

After I was allowed to get off the plane, I quietly grabbed my small backpack and walked off to find a bathroom. Motion sickness combined with an intense loathing of one's own body doesn't exactly do that well.

After finding a small, one person bathroom, I emptied the rather pitiful contents of my stomach into the toilet. After I was done, I quickly flushed and cleaned up.

Upon finding my way out of the building, I heard a faint shouting of "Lukas!!" I turned to see that my brother was speed walking towards me, relief obvious but anxiety present on his face. Once he reached me, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

".... I was so worried...." Derek said quietly, squeezing my shoulder to calm both me and himself.

"........ sorry......." I mumbled.

"It's alright, you're here now. And okay. Okay? You don't have to talk about it until we get back, but you'll need to talk about it then." He said, pulling away from the hug to look me in the face. I nodded, making him smile a little.

We entered a black car- not sure of a kind, I never really liked cars, I feared them in fact- and he started driving as I tried calming myself from the memories brought with a car ride. Derek reached over and gently patted my bicep, a gesture the always helped calm me.

Soon, I removed my noise canceling headphones from my bag and listened to my kind of music while bouncing my keg rapidly.

 

 

Soon enough, we arrived. Derek tugged on my elbow lightly, getting my attention. After realizing we were here, I returned the headphones to their original placement and turned to leave the car. With a hand on my shoulder, Hermano stopped me.

"Try not to get too stressed out." He said before patting my shoulder and turning to leave.

After entering the building, Derek talked to some people before we entered a small room, another person following us.

"Hotch told me to help out in case you get stressed. From how you reacted to the case, it is evident that you are related to Mr. Lukas Morgan. It may cause a severe emotional outburst, seeing a loved one in pain." The person said in response to Derek's questioning gaze. Derek nodded turning to me as we all sat down. 

The room was small and extremely bare, wjth the exception of a table and chairs. The new person was guy around my age with short, brown, curly-ish hair and wore a blur button-up with black pants and carried a messenger bag. He was mostly masculine, but still androgynous in a way. The man nervously figeted under my gaze, making me look always in embarrassment.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid. I work for the BAU, or Behavioral Analysis Unit, similar to Morgan here. We need to ask you some questions about what you know and remember." He said, avoiding eye contact. I nodded.

"Do you have any idea who did this to you?" Derek asked worriedly. I hesitated, subconsciously rubbing my makeup-covered neck and cheek. "I won't let them hurt you again. Please, we need to stop them before anyone else gets hurt."

"Amber Jackson. You remember her. My ex girlfriend. Didn't expect that being.... bi... would cause such anger." I said nervously, ducking my head. 

"What, exactly, did she do to you?" The young doctor asked. I scratched my hand slightly.

"The day I came out to her, she yelled at me, broke up with me, and hit me a few times. About a week later, I ran into her late at night at my favorite park. She pretended to want me back and, when I finally gave up because I'm not used to somebody  _wanting_ me, she hit me over the head enough to knock me out. When I woke up, I was in a dark room and tied to a chair with only a small lightbulb hanging above me in sight. She'd sometimes come downstairs to hit me, and once she forced me to take some sort of drug. I soon passed out, and woke up seeing blurry flashing lights and feeling extreme pain in my tounge and lower back." I recited, not taking any time to let myself feel scared.

"Well, now we just gotta catch her." My brother said, ruffling my hair. Doctor Reid nodded, a small and awkward smile on his face. "We'll get her. You didn't deserve that."

"Thanks, Hermano." I mumbled.

We soon were allowed to leave the room and Derek led me to a stoic man.

"Hotch, this is my brother, Lukas Morgan. Is he allowed to help us with the case? He's pretty smart, and can find connections some people forget to look for." Derek asked, the praise making me figet. 

"As long as he can be trusted. I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner. We're having difficulty figuring out why these victims were chosen." The man, Agent Hotchner, said. He looked to have sympathy in his eyes which had no effect on the rest of his face.

"May I see the victims, agent?" I asked, a few ideas coming to mind. Agent Hotchner nodded, leading me into a conference room. I walked towards a board with three pictures on it, one being of me. I took one quick glance at the other two people and their names before coming to a small conclusion.

"Already have an idea?" My brother chuckled, seeing my satisfied expression.

"Yes, I do, my dear hermano. I know both of them, both exes of Amber's, both friends of mine. Soon after Eric came out as bisexual to our whole friend group, they broke up. I thought it was other complications, but it was most likely his sexuality that caused her to break up with him, based on what happened to me. Then, she got a new boyfriend who didn't seem as sociable. He came out to me while we were hanging out one-on-one as bisexual too. Soon after, the same thing happened. She's doing it to bisexual men she has dated, an act of biphobia." I listed off, taking a marker to note the fact. I circled all three of us and wrote the word "bisexual" underneath said circle. 

I turned around to see Agent Hotchner wide-eyed and staring and Derek smiling proudly.

"Good job, pretty boy. Mom would be proud." He said. I faltered a little at the mention of Mom, but smile nonetheless.

".... yeah...." I said, growing increasingly more greif-stricken. Agent Hotchner left the room, going to most likely inform the rest of the BAU.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. She didn't realize the weather would be so bad, and she was trying to help you gain confidence in your driving ability." He consoled, pulling me into a loose and comforting hug.

"But- but, I could've saved her i-if I just trusted myself more o-or wasn't a terrified l-little shit a-and...." I stuttered, tears threatening to spill over my eyelids. I reach over to my arm and squeeze and scratch my clothed arm, reopening some cuts. Derek pulled away from the hug and grabbed my arms making me stop.

"Please, stop. If Mom was here, she'd want you to stop hurting and blaming yourself. You can't control your fears, and it is really hard to conquer your fears. You can only live with them. It isn't your fault. It isn't your fault." He repeated, helping me to calm down with the repetition. I slowly calmed and slumped slightly.

My brother slowly led me out of the room and found a first aid kit. I looked down to see tiny reddish dots on the sleeve of my pastel purple hoodie. I take my hoodie off before rolling my sleeve up, letting him patch me up. 

Afterward, I looked down at myself douptfully. My black boots were cheap and covered wit dirt, my black skinny jeans torn from getting into fights, my black longsleeved short with blood-soaked sleeves, my black leather fingerless gloves obviously hiding my tattoos, and my purple hoodie that lay to the side. How pathetic.

"Come on, kid. I'm gonna introduce you my friends." He said, pulling my arm slightly. I pulled my sleeve down and grabbed my hoodie, tying it around my waist and hiding the blood on the sleeve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the case was solved VERY soon, but I will make it more interesting soon. 
> 
> Also, they still need to find out WHY she did the body modification. Stay tuned until next chapter!


End file.
